A Pleasant Christmas Disaster
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Max and Alyssa Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Pleasant Christmas Disaster**

Max woke up in a good mood. He had had a good night's sleep; Christmas Eve was good and today would be good. He got out of bed and decided to see if any of the others were up. Max, Alyssa, Danny, Kendall, Taylor and Eric all decided to stay at Taylor's house for Christmas Eve and Day. Taylor had the biggest house; the rest had apartments and such. As he entered the hall he heard very little noise. He went down to Danny and Kendall's room—they had gotten married a couple of months ago—and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes the door was answered by a very sleepy Danny.

"It's Christmas morning!" Max exclaimed with the sparkle of a kid in his eyes.

"Right. Kendall and I will be out in a bit." And then he disappeared back into his room.

Knocking at the next door he heard a grunt and decided to come back. The last door was Alyssa's door. He knocked on it and only had to wait a few seconds before he heard a 'come in.' Opening the door he saw Alyssa on her bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled, "Morning Max."

"Hey, you're already up?"

"Yeah, but I got up an hour ago, so…what's up?"

"Well it's like eight o'clock, aren't we going to go and open gifts and stuff."

Biting her lip she looked at the clock, "Maybe we should wait until nine or nine thirty?"

"Okay."

He turned to head back out of her room when she called back to him, "Max, we can play a card game."

"Sounds fun."

Max sat down on the bed and he and Alyssa played many different card games. They were having so much fun that neither of them was noticing the time. It wasn't until they heard a knock on the door that brought them out of their own world they had created.

"Come in."

Taylor came in and looked at them, "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry, we didn't realize we were being that loud."

"Fine. Are we going to do that gift thing? Don't forget Wes and Jen are still coming over."

"Yeah. Is Eric up?" Max asked.

"He's taking a shower. Let me know." And with that Taylor left the room.

"You think she'd get better at getting up in the morning."

"Well if we were both being loud." Alyssa stated as she picked up the cards.

"Don't blame me." Max said and Alyssa smiled at him. Finally Max looked away, "I'll go and check on Danny and Kendall.

After everyone got up and Wes and Jen got there they all opened the gifts. They next bit they spent talking to friends or family on the phone. By the time things were cleaned up and everything was taken care of it had gotten to the afternoon.

They had all decided on just a buffet style for lunch and dinner. Alyssa was checking through everything when she got to the closet that was supposed to have the soda, "Max!"

Max ran in, "Yes?"

"Where's the soda?"

"The soda?"

"Yes, the soda."

"Ummm….I think Danny was supposed to get that."

"No. Max you were supposed to get it."

"I'm sorry." Max hated to see Alyssa look like that. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'll go get some okay."

"Alright. But I don't know what store is open."

"Don't worry I will get soda for it okay?"

"Alright."

Max walked out into the living room, "Danny can you come with?"

"Sure." Danny smiled at Kendall who nodded at him and he slowly let go of her hand and followed Max out the door. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get soda."

"I don't know if anything is open."

"Don't worry. I've got it under control."

Max and Danny got in and drove around to the places near them and every place was closed. Max wasn't sure what he was going to do, they were going to be getting ready to eat soon and he didn't have the sodas. That's when he saw it, vending machines. He pulled up along side it. "Danny do you have dollar bills and change?"

"Yeah. Are we going to get all the soda from those machines?"

"Yep. They're only a quarter, so it's cool."

"Alright."

Danny and Max then proceeded to use up their money getting soda for the party. After they used up all the money they had they got in the car and headed back. They got in the house and put them all on the table before the others could see them. Max went and told everyone that it was time to eat bringing everyone to the table. Thankfully no one commented on the soda, which was a relief to Max.

While everyone was around the table Max was off in the room right next to it waiting. Alyssa came up to him, "You got the soda."

"I told you I would didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"See you can count on me."

Then Max felt Alyssa's lips against his. They were soft and gentle and he found himself leaning into the kiss. Alyssa slowly pulled away smiling at him. Max couldn't believe what had just happened. As Max leaned into Alyssa once more he figured that maybe he should forget things like that more often.


End file.
